


Mine

by remanth



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Lube, M/M, PWP, Qhuay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blay has a plan for something new with Qhuinn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Blay woke up from a lovely dream of Qhuinn rubbing a long, hard cock against his ass to find the reality was... Qhuinn rubbing a long, hard cock against his ass, hips gyrating slowly in sleep. Blay grinned to himself as he stretched, bones cracking as his muscles burned. Qhuinn muttered appreciatively, his arms wrapping tighter around Blay as the male shifted. Hugging Qhuinn’s arms for a moment, Blay slowly slipped out of them and reached into the nightstand drawer for the little package Fritz had kindly left the day before.

Blay studied the bottle of lube, still a little embarrassed that he’d sent the well-meaning _doggen_ out to get it. He supposed he was one lucky motherfucker that Fritz hadn’t asked why or what it was for, though to be honest, lube was really self-explanatory. The male had merely grinned at him, pleased to be of service. And the bottle had appeared in his drawer unobtrusively and, best of all, Qhuinn still had no idea. It was Blay’s surprise and one he was going to savor. As he looked down at Qhuinn, the male’s breathing started to get heavier and deeper, the sign Blay had learned that the male was about to wake up. And what better way to wake up than Blay helping with the little problem that had been rubbing him this morning?

Thanking the Scribe Virgin for the fact that they both were still naked from the sex they’d had as the shutters had rolled down at dawn, Blay settled back into the bed and pulled the covers away from Qhuinn. Staring for a moment, thrilled that he was finally in this male’s bed, Blay hunched over and licked over the blunt head of Qhuinn’s cock. The male jumped a bit but settled, a pleased hum escaping his slack lips. Blay smiled then licked down the shaft, making sure to slide slickly over every inch of it. When he reached the base, Blay sucked each ball into his mouth, inhaling deeply as Qhuinn woke up and his bonding scent flooded out of him.

“Well, this is a nice way to wake up,” Qhuinn drawled, running his fingers through Blay’s red hair. He gripped tightly when Blay licked back up the underside of his shaft and lifted his head, lips red and wet with saliva.

“Is it now?” Blay replied, smiling and drawing his tongue over his lips. Qhuinn’s mismatched eyes followed the movement, the blue and green irises nearly disappearing as his pupils dilated. Blay felt his fangs and cock tingle as Qhuinn’s fangs shot down into his mouth but he backed up when Qhuinn reached for him. “I have a plan.”

Qhuinn let himself be pushed back down on the bed, running his fingers over Blay’s arm. Every time he reached for Blay, whether it was to pull him down into a kiss or to grip the hard cock bobbing from his hips, Blay moved back and shook his head. Finally, Qhuinn gave up and let Blay work that sinful mouth over his cock again. He watched avidly as the head disappeared between Blay’s lips, groaning as his hips jacked up from the bed. With that talented mouth on him, Qhuinn completely overlooked the little bottle still clutched in the other male’s hand.

Qhuinn kept his head up through will alone, not letting it slam back into the pillows so he could watch Blay suck him off. Even with the fast, rough, and desperate sex they’d had before falling asleep, merely seeing the redhead naked was enough to make Qhuinn’s cock jump up and wave it’s hand for attention. And thank the Scribe Virgin Blay was willing to give it all the attention it could possibly want. Now, Qhuinn’s hips were pumping hard and his hands were fisted into Blay’s hair, making the redhead swallow all of him down before pulling nearly completely out. And when Blay’s hand found his balls and started rolling them, Qhuinn couldn’t hold it back anymore. With a yell, he came hard, his cock kicking in Blay’s mouth as their bonding scents mingled.

Blay swallowed eagerly, tasting the singular combination of salty fluid and Qhuinn’s bonding scent. He kept pumping with his hand, keeping Qhuinn on the edge of release so that he kept screaming and spurting down his throat. Finally, Qhuinn collapsed into the bed breathing heavily, releasing the hold he had on Blay’s hair. With a few final licks, Blay cleaned up the few drops of liquid that had escaped his mouth then crawled up next to Qhuinn. Lazily trading kisses, Blay wondered how he was going to broach the subject of the lube. They’d never used it before but he’d been doing some research. Humans seemed to use the stuff all the time and Blay had to admit that it did look like it made things easier. Plus, watching the preparation was hot. Thinking of Qhuinn doing that to him, or the other way around, made Blay’s breath catch and his cock jump eagerly.

“I want to try something,” Blay finally said when they had both caught their breaths. Their kisses had turned more heated, Qhuinn’s cock hardening again while Blay’s throbbed from the lack of release. He held up the bottle and let Qhuinn read the label.

“Lube?” Qhuinn asked, eyebrows drawing down over his eyes in confusion. “What do we need that for?”

“It’s supposed to make penetration easier,” Blay replied, his voice taking on an almost-lecturing tone. “It’s slick and wet and, according to the websites I read, stops the burn and pain.” He didn’t wait for Qhuinn’s response, knowing that the male would get on board as soon as he saw what Blay was planning. Snapping open the top, Blay moved back on the bed and got to his knees before coating his fingers in the stuff. It was cold and he rubbed his fingers together until the slick liquid warmed. With a dark grin, he turned and rested his weight on the hand that wasn’t coated in lube. Reaching back, Blay slid his fingers between his cheeks and rested against the entrance there. A quick look back over his shoulder showed Qhuinn’s mouth open and his eyes focused on Blay’s fingers. His mismatched eyes were almost glowing and his fangs extended far down into his mouth.

“Fuck, Blay,” Qhuinn whispered when Blay slowly breached himself with a finger. With Blay’s knees spread as they were, he was wide open and Qhuinn was able to see everything the male was doing. That first finger sank in so easily and Blay moaned as he started pumping in and out. Qhuinn desperately wanted to touch but he wanted this to continue so contented himself with light strokes on his cock. Enough to keep him hot and panting but not enough to drive him to orgasm again. The sight of Blay with his finger in his ass was enough to do that, really. Then the male pulled his finger out and put _two_ in. Qhuinn lost it, getting up and prowling over the bed until he was nearly touching Blay.

Blay smiled over his shoulder as he felt the bed sink as Qhuinn shifted. He could hear the pants and desperate whimpers and felt powerful. He knew how much Qhuinn wanted him right now and it was only going to get worse. Instead of pumping with his two fingers, Blay spread them and worked the muscles loose. His cock was throbbing with need now, the head leaking pre-come that was staining the sheet below him. And what do you know, Qhuinn’s hand was sneaking between his legs and the fingers gathering the drops from the head of his cock. Blay watched as Qhuinn brought those fingers back to his mouth and licked them clean slowly, his tongue darting between and around his fingers as he savored the taste.

“Usually, the humans try to use a third finger to stretch out the muscles,” Blay panted, pulling his fingers out and using the excess lube to slick up Qhuinn’s hard cock. “But I can’t wait for that. I want you inside me now.”

Qhuinn growled in agreement, nearly flattening Blay to the bed as he lunged at the male. Gripping the base of his cock, Qhuinn slid himself into Blay’s loosened entrance. He groaned at the feel; it was wet and hot and he slid home in one smooth stroke. As Qhuinn started pumping with short, hard strokes he reached around Blay’s hip and wrapped his fingers around the male’s long-neglected cock. Blay jerked hard and yelled, cock kicking as he orgasmed. Qhuinn let the fluid coat his fingers and slicked it over Blay’s cock. The male was still hard and Qhuinn pumped his fist in time with his hips, hand slipping over the heated skin.

“I like this,” Qhuinn muttered, nosing at the back of Blay’s neck. His fangs tingled but he wasn’t quite done talking yet. Biting could wait a few moments. “I want you to do this to me next time.”

“Gladly,” Blay gasped, trying to catch his breath while getting pounded into the mattress. “Later, though. Bite me now.”

Qhuinn growled again, tilting Blay’s head to the side and tormenting both of them by running his fangs up the side of his neck. When Blay moaned, Qhuinn struck, his fangs sinking in deep. He swallowed, his own moans joining Blay’s at the taste. This was perfect, different than how they normally were. This was slower and more tender, even with the pace Qhuinn was setting. And when Blay tugged on his free wrist, Qhuinn let him take it. Blay licked over the veins then bit, drawing in Qhuinn’s blood and marking him as the other male did the same.

And that was all both males could handle. Qhuinn orgasmed again, head kicking back away from Blay’s neck as he growled out his name. Qhuinn’s muscles locked into place and he felt Blay orgasming in his hand. Blay stayed latched onto Qhuinn’s wrist through both of their orgasms, pulling more and more out of the vein. Finally, they came down and Qhuinn leaned down to lovingly lap the bites on Blay’s neck closed. As he did so, the word _mine_ reverberated around his mind. And what do you know, Blay was murmuring the same thing as he licked Qhuinn’s wrist closed.

“Yeah, I think the humans might have a point,” Blay laughed, shifting so that Qhuinn pulled out of him. He turned and pushed himself into Qhuinn’s arms, wrapping his own around the other male. And this was one of their favorite parts, the closeness and the touching. Just reassuring themselves that the other was still there.

“That they do,” Qhuinn laughed as a pounding lit off on their door. Qhuinn groaned as Rhage’s voice came through the door. Seriously, the Brother had shitty timing, though Qhuinn was thankful he hadn’t knocked earlier

“Qhuinn, Blay, meeting in Wrath’s study in twenty,” Rhage called then walked away, the characteristic sound of a Tootsie Roll pop cracking between his teeth coming through the door. That gave them enough time to shower before meeting with the king and the rest of the Brotherhood.

“I think we missed First Meal if the meeting is in twenty minutes,” Blay sighed, pressing kisses to either side of Qhuinn’s throat.

“Yeah but Fritz will be thrilled to get us a snack when we come back,” Qhuinn replied, stroking down Blay’s back. “And after Last Meal, we can use that stuff on me.”

“It’s a plan,” Blay replied, desire and satisfaction coating his voice. He got up and pulled Qhuinn after him. After all, twenty minutes? They could have a little fun in the shower before the meeting.


End file.
